Anything for Everything
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: "I can ask Gabriel..." Harry murmered before pulling Dean into a hug. Dean clung to him, like he had never clung to anybody ever, grief overwhelming him.


Disclaimer: I do not own  
>Word Count: 736<br>Song Used: Apocalypse Please- Muse  
>Pairing: Kinda HarryGabriel

Title: Anything for Everything  
>Summary: "I can ask Gabriel..." Harry murmered before pulling Dean into a hug. Dean clung to him, like he had never clung to anybody ever, grief overwhelming him.<p>

_Declare this an emergency,  
>Come on and spread a sense of urgency,<br>And pull us through,  
>And pull us through!<em>

Harry laughed as he watched all the wizards and witches scurrying about, trying to take cover. He cocked his head to the side and with a twinkle in his eye he disappeared with a pop.

It was time to go visit some very important people.

_And this is the end,  
>This is the end,<br>Of the world!_

He appeared silently and watched as Dean yelled at Sam again, something about not wasting his life to defeat the devil. Harry rolled his eyes and coughed a little, letting them know he was here.

"Where've you been?" Same asked, anger seeping into his eyes. Surprisingly, Sam was the one who got angry now, not Dean. Dean rarely ever got angry and if he did it was with Sam for suggesting something idiotic—again. Like letting the Devil ride his ass into the appocalypse. That was in the stupid class for Dean.

And Harry had to agree. "I was out, Sam. Where do you think I was?"

Saying that the tension was thick in the air would be a major understatement. The understatement of the year actually. Harry shivered as Dean met Sam's eyes and Harry could already see the argument brewing. "Stop it!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and moving farther into the room.

"Stop what, Harry? The appocalypse? Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do." Sam snapped, glaring at him.

Dean turned to Sam, "And I'm the one trying to stop you from being some stupid ass martyr. Stop thinking about yourself and think about everyone else. Whether you choose to let the Devil ride your ass or not is not only your decision. But it's _ours._ As a family. Three brothers. Understood?"

_And it's time we saw a miracle,  
>Come on, it's time for something biblical!<br>To pull us through,  
>And pull us through!<br>_

"_We haven't been a family in a long time."_

Harry closed his eyes and tried to stop the stinging in his eyes as the sentence played over and over again in his mind. He couldn't believe how fucked up things had gotten since Sammy went off to college. 'We were supposed to be a family forever, Sam. Remember? I was your other older brother, the one who let you get away with things that not even Dean would. I was the one who you accepted almost immediately when Dad brought me home when you were four. It took Dean nearly a month to truly warm up to me. Have we really drifted so far?'

Harry curled around his pillow and jumped a little as he felt the bed suddenly dip. "Hey baby." Smiling happily Harry rolled over on the bed and gazed into greenish-brown eyes.

"Hey, Gabriel."

_Proclaim eternal victory!  
>Come on and change the course of history!<br>And pull us through!  
>And pull us through!<em>

Harry sobbed as he watched Sam fall into the pit, the devil's aura laying over his own like a mask. He had gone against Harry's and Dean's wishes and had become the Devil's meat-sack. 'Destiny,' a voice mocked in his head, 'it's all in your destiny isn't it Harry?'

He took a deep breath and glanced towards Dean, and carefully made his way over. The place it all went down was pretty destroyed but even he could admit to be stunned at how anti-climatic the ending was. He was a step away from Dean by the time he had snapped out of it. Hazel eyes stared into his own, desperation already taking them over.

"I can ask Gabriel..." Harry murmered before pulling Dean into a hug. Dean clung to him, like he had never clung to anybody ever, grief overwhelming him.

_And this is the end!  
>This is the end!<br>Of the world!_

Harry sighed as Gabriel took his hand, he could already feel the life draining out of his body. "You sure it'll work?" His words were slurred but he could tell that Gabriel understood them.

"It'll work." Gabriel closed his eyes briefly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you, too."

After all, he would give up anything to save Sammy's life. And that included his own.

A/N: I wrote this in about twenty minutes-no lie. So there are bound to be really stupid mistakes as I only briefly read over it. This is somthing to hold over my other readers... Sorry bout the long wait for the new chapter of MM but I'm so overwhelmed with work.

So, please review and tell me what you think.

CDFK


End file.
